A Dare For Distance
by Michon93
Summary: Mitchie and Mikayala have been apart for two months. But on one fateful night,they'll be reunited once more. Read more and you'll find out what happens.


A dare for distance

"_It's been two months since I last saw you. I've been going crazy, missing you every day, wishing you could come back to me. Every day I wonder if you miss me too. When it's raining on Sunday, that's when I think of you. I don't know how much longer I can stand not seeing you at all. It's driving me crazy. My heart is calling for you every single minute that I see you. Maybe, I'm crazy but I wish I was with you right now. I don't care how far away I'm coming for you. I'm going to be with you no matter what. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna be wherever you are."_

I heard Mitchie's voice from backstage and I felt my heart beating faster. I had been away from her for two months because I was on tour. Thankfully I was done with my tour so now I could make last show on Mitchie's tour. She had no idea that I was even here. I smiled as I watched her interact with her fans.

"_I have the concept and I've came to the conclusion that this was just a dream. I can't figure out how you appeared in front of me. You're so far away from me. And although the distance is daring, we're closer than we already are. We can't make up for the lost times. I can't stand the fact that this extremity is the center of my day. I thought meeting you was just an illusion but I guess not because it really did happen. I can't figure out what you've done to me. This is so crazy. I can barely wrap my thoughts around it. Even though we're so far away I'm willing to risk it all."_

Mitchie caught my eye and she winked at me, I couldn't even breathe. I smiled at her and she smiled back at me before turning back to the fans. Well so much for making this a surprise. Oh well, as long as she's happy to see me then that's all that matters. I can't wait until after the concert because as soon as Mitchie gets off that stage, I'm going to take her in my arms and I won't let her go.

"_I know where you're coming from. We've been on the same boat since day one. And I see how you like to run back to the things that brought you here. I don't care how long it takes before I can see you because I know I'll see you someday. I will be with you someday, I promise you this. I cross my heart. Please don't give up on me. I'll be there with you, sooner than you think. Baby, just put your faith in me and I know we'll make it. I'm not going to forget about you, I'd be crazy if I did. I'm never going to stop loving you. I don't want to live my life if you're not in it."_

"_I have the concept and I've came to the conclusion that this was just a dream. I can't figure out how you appeared in front of me. You're so far away from me. And although the distance is daring, we're closer than we already are. We can't make up for the lost times. I can't stand the fact that this extremity is the center of my day. I thought meeting you was just an illusion but I guess not because it really did happen. I can't figure out what you've done to me. This is so crazy. I can barely wrap my thoughts around it. Even though we're so far away I'm willing to risk it all."_

"_I don't want to breathe if you're not there. And I don't even want to live my life if you're not in it. You're my world, you're my every breath that I take, you're my whole day, you're the center of my day. I can't stand the fact that these feelings are the center of my day. But you're the center of my day. Oh, you're the center of my day. Are you the one? The one I've been dreaming of since day. You're my angel, you're my saving grace. You mean the world to me. From this moment on, I'm gonna find a way to get to you because I can't stand being so far away from you. No I can't stand it." _

"_Mondays-I can barely sleep. Tuesdays-I lay awake. Wednesdays-They are the worst(Whoa). Thursdays-I think of you. Fridays-That's when I see you again. And although you're so far away from me, you'll always be in my heart forever and for always."_

"_Although we may be apart, I'll always have a dare for distance because you're worth losing my sanity."_

The crowd went wild and all the fans started screaming, I laughed to myself and I knew that Mitchie loved the enthusiasm from them. I heard her say goodbye to her fans and as soon as she reached backstage, I ran up to her. "Mitchie!" I threw my arms around my best friend, hugging her tightly, not wanting to let go. "Hi Mickey, miss me much?" Mitchie asked me and she laughed. I loved that laugh so much. I grinned like a little kid would when they did something wrong. "Yeah I did. I went crazy every single day without my best friend," I said, batting my eyes at Mitchie, which caused her to laugh.

"Awe, I missed you too Mikayla. But we're here, together again. What do you want to do?" I smiled and I kissed her forehead gently before taking her hand in mine. "I just want to be with you because I haven't seen you in forever." "Well that's good because I've been wanting to hang out with my best friend for two months now." I smiled her favorite cheesy smile. "Alright then best friend, let's get going." Without saying anything more, we got into her limo and we were headed for her house. As soon as I walked into Mitchie's house, I breathed in deeply, smiling. I felt Mitchie take her hand in mine again which caused me to smile even wider if not wider.

We ended up going to Mitchie's room to watch movies. Mitchie was sitting in front of me while I sat behind her and my arms were wrapped around her body tightly. I heard her sigh and I wondered what was going on in that pretty head of hers. "You okay Mitch?" I asked with concern. She turned around, giving me that smile I loved so much. "Yeah, I'm fine Mickey. I'm so glad that we're together again. I love you so much." I could've sworn that my heart melted. I smiled back at her, placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too Mitchie. I always have and I always will, I promise." And that was the truth. It didn't matter where we were, even if we were far away from each other, Mitchie was so worth losing my sanity because I love her.

Later that night, while Mitchie was sleeping, I held her tightly and I realized that I want her to be with me for the rest of my life and not a day less. I was going to keep loving her forever and ever and nothing, and I mean nothing was ever going to keep me away from her. Before I drifted off to sleep, I whispered, "I love you Mitchie, forever and for always" and I placed one last kiss on her cheek. We fell asleep in each other's arms, holding each other tightly.

"_Although we may be apart, I'll always have a dare for distance because you're worth losing my sanity."_

**_Hey everybody! This is my brand new story. And this is also my first time ever doing a Mitchie/Mikayla story-well just the two of them anyway. But I hope you enjoyed this cute little one shot. Please leave reviews! Thank you kindly! Oh, and btw, I will try to work on "Falling For The Person You Shouldn't Fall For" and I promise to update soon! Peace!-Ireland forever15_**


End file.
